


Come Get It, Tiger

by edxwin_elric



Series: Checkmate AU [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Panties, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edxwin_elric/pseuds/edxwin_elric
Summary: Jean gets a few days off work and Rebecca has plans for how he should spend them.





	Come Get It, Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a little companion piece for Havolina. This is a little peek into what Havolina is doing during Jean’s time off as mentioned in Chapter 3. And, while it is sexy times, there isn’t truly any dom/sub stuff going on in this one.

**_Rebecca_ **

I cannot _believe_ him.

I sigh as Jean twists his face in concentration, coming off the edge of the couch as he repeatedly hits buttons on his X-box controller. The virtual enemy on the T.V. collapses, and he exhales. Silently, I roll my eyes to the ceiling.

God. He’s such a boy. Sitting on the sofa talking to God knows who online while shooting fake bad guys. Completely oblivious to me standing behind him in a basically see-through baby doll nightie practically begging for sex.

I shouldn’t be surprised, actually, since this has happened before. More than once. But that just means I know how to distract him.

 “Jean,” I say quietly, leaning over the back of the couch so my hair brushes his ear.

“Huh?” he grunts without taking his eyes off the screen.

“Jean,” I repeat louder, my hands sliding over his bare shoulders and down his massive biceps.

“What?” he mumbles. “I’m trying to–”

“Jean,” I exhale, my lips dropping to his neck. “Baby…”

My fingertips trail over his stomach, memorizing the lines of his abs, ghosting dangerously close to the v-lines peeking out of the waistband of his sleep pants. I bite my lip when I see the thickening bulge there.

He shifts in his seat and clears his throat, a tiny bead of sweat slipping down his temple.

“Becks? What is it?” he mutters stealing a quick glance at me. “Do you, uh, need something?”

Do I need something? Really? How obtuse is he? Is it not clear yet that I need his dick?

God, I can’t believe I love this dork. The nice thing to do would be to just tell him I want to fuck. But where’s the fun in that?

“No,” I stand kissing the top of his head. “I’m just going to bed.”

“Oh.” He blinks and looks up at me. “So early?”

“Mmm.” I nod. “You have fun.”

“Uh…okay.”

I sigh internally and roll my eyes again. This dumb boy I love. What am I going to do with him?

I turn around and head to the bedroom when I stop, an idea sneaking into my mind.

Stealing back over to the couch, I carefully reach under the lace hem of my nightie and tug down the sides of my panties, biting my lip at the cool draft between my bare legs. Stepping out of them quietly, I stand up straight and casually traipse around the sofa.

“What happened?” Jean mumbles, his eyes snapping to me for a split second before darting back to the T.V. again. “I thought you were going to bed.”

I don’t respond. Instead, I move around in front of him, making sure to obstruct his view.

“What the hell, Becca?” he growls, glaring up at me. “I’m in the middle of–”

He cuts off suddenly when I drop my discarded underwear in his lap and turn to walk away.

“What is this?” He calls after me, pausing his game. “The fuck? Are these your panties?”

“I thought those might get your attention,” I murmur over my shoulder as I reach the bedroom door.

“What do you mean–”

I turn away from him and twist the knob, pausing to stretch my arms over my head, causing my skimpy attire to inch up, flashing my bare cheeks before I slip into the bedroom and shut the door.

“Wait! Hold on—Fuck!”

I hear the sound of something crashing followed by heavy footsteps. I’m already crawling up the mattress when I hear the door swing open. It goes quiet behind me, and I glance over my shoulder from where I’m paused on all fours, to find Jean staring with his mouth hanging open.

“Snap out of it, Havoc,” I call, suppressing a smug grin. “You’re drooling.”

“Holy shit,” he whispers.

“Do I have your attention now?” I ask in a soft voice, arching my back.

“Uh…yeah.”

“Good.” I twist around and sit back on my heels. “Come get it, tiger.”

His eyes flash at my words, and I gasp softly as he bites down on his lower lip before stalking toward me. When he hits the edge of the mattress, I scramble back toward the pillows, the intensity he’s giving off making my heart race.

“Damn, Becca,” he rumbles his eyes running over me.

“Better than a video game?” I whisper breathlessly.

“So much better.”

He leans forward like he’s going to join me on the bed when he stops, lifting a hand. “I almost forgot I had these,” he mutters, and I realize he’s holding up my panties. “Fuck, Becks.” He gives me a heated look. “This wet spot…”

“Jean, just get over here,” I moan impatiently.

He grins and tosses the flimsy garment behind him before shoving his pants off and climbing onto the bed on his knees. I forget to breathe when I see his enormous cock spring free. He’s already so hard…I can see the vein pulsing. God, I want him.

“I love when you seduce me,” he tells me as he gets closer. “My favorite time was when you tied yourself up in ribbon for Valentine’s Day and then couldn’t get out of it.”

“That was only once,” I mumble.

“It was knotted so tight I had to use scissors,” he goes on. “You were so worried I was going to cut your nipple.”

“Shut up,” I snap as he moves into place above me, my gaze instantly going to his toned chest.

“Hey,” he says quietly, his hand moving up my thigh, making me gasp. “Don’t be like that. You’ll ruin the mood.”

I squint at him until my eyes flutter shut as he moves his fingers up, taking my hem with them, stopping when his palm is against my ribs.

I feel my entire body tremble under him as I glance down at myself. My lower half is completely exposed. I start to squeeze my thighs together but his knee stops me.

“Quit playing coy all of a sudden,” he says in a gravelly voice, sitting back on his calves.

He releases my side, both of his hands going to my knees. I bite my lip as he eases my legs apart, whimpering when he leans down and blows a stream of cool air across my slick opening. He spreads me wide, and I feel hot all over.

“Jean,” I whisper.

“I love this,” he tells me, his voice dropping even deeper as his finger traces the edges of my lips. “I love you.”

“Then fuck me, tiger,” I breathe.

He growls and moves over me, reaching for my chest.

“This thing you’re wearing is hot as fuck,” he announces through his teeth. “But it’s in my way.”

I sit up just enough for him to pull it off before he throws it to the side and lowers his hips until they’re flush with mine.

“Jean,” I moan at the feel of his hot, swollen cock brushing against me.

I look down and take in the angry red tip, slick with precum. My pussy squeezes, and I swallow a whine.

His hand from before goes back to my ribs, his thumb is making little circles across the skin on my side. His other moves over the swell of my breast, his rough fingertips making my sensitive swells ache.

“You have the most damn perfect tits, Becks,” he growls.

I open my mouth to say something but all that comes out is a sharp cry as he takes my nipple between two of his fingers and tugs.

“God, so responsive,” he mutters. “I need to taste.”

His head drops to my chest, and my fingers dig into his hair as he begins to suck and lick at me.

“Jean…”

He grins against my aching peak before swirling his tongue around my hard bud. A second later, his teeth close over it only for him to immediately lap at it again, easing the sting. He moves to the other side and repeats the process, his fingers picking up where his mouth left off.

I shift my legs restlessly beneath him as he toys with me. I was already wet before, but the more he plays with my chest, the worse it gets. His hand at my side moves lower, and I go still when he reaches between us, his thick fingers gliding up into my slit.

“Jean, what are you— _oh!”_

He sucks hard at my chest at the same time two of his fingers sink into my soaked channel. My legs lock up as he slowly begins to thrust in and out, his callouses dragging along my tender flesh.

“Baby, I need…” I choke out as more wet floods my pussy. “Jean…”

“You ready for my cock?” he asks, lifting his head and wiping his mouth.

“Oh God!” I moan as he pushes in again, my walls clamping down tight on his hand.

He pulls out, and I whine at the loss of him.

“Hurry,” I groan. “I want it.”

“Let me grab a condom,” he mutters.

“Forget that. Just fuck me.”

He blinks down at me, and I suddenly realize what I said.

“Becca…do you mean…”

“I’m on the pill,” I remind him softly.

“Oh yeah.” He nods, and I look to the side.

“We can talk about it after,” I whisper quickly. “Just…let’s finish.”

I feel his tip teasing my lips, and I gasp.

“You know…I could eat you first,” he grins wickedly.

“Jean Havoc, you’d better hurry up and–”

My words die as he begins to push in. I let out a soft whimper, and grit my teeth, burying my face in his neck. I always forget just how big he is.

“Becca?”

I moan, my pussy stretching and squeezing to accommodate him.

“Just a little…more,” he grunts as he sinks in completely, his arm sliding around my back. “You okay?”

“I need a minute,” I murmur against his skin.

I guess I got used to my toy or something because I can’t remember the last time I felt this tight with him. That or he got bigger.

“I’m gonna move now,” he says quietly.

I nod, and he begins to pull out. He strokes slowly at first, causing his turgid shaft to drag against my slick flesh. Instantly, I feel heat building, and I whine into his ear. He begins pumping faster, and my shaky legs lock around his hips, my heels digging into his ass.

“Yes,” I gasp, _“God, Jean, yes!”_

He growls into my ear, and I feel it in my pussy. As his hips slam into me over and over, I feel wet trickling down my ass. God, I’m going to come.

“Jean, I–”

Suddenly, he grabs one of my legs and pulls it out to the side, forcing it up close to my shoulder. He then begins powering into me even harder than before, grinding against me with every thrust.

“Jean!” I moan, my eyes squeezing shut.

It feels so tight and hard and… _huge_. He’s going so deep… I can feel him hitting the back of my channel. I’m being torn apart by his pounding cock, but it feels so good. The pain and pleasure are swirling together in my belly. I never want him to stop.

“Come,” he grunts suddenly.

“What?” I whimper.

“Come!”

“But I— _oh!”_

He hammers into me at the same time his hand on my leg dives between my thighs, violently rubbing and pulling at my clit.

 _Oh God._ I bite down on my lip hard. _OhGodohGod!_

He drives in one last time, and it happens. I come hard, my fingernails digging into his back, my toes curling, my mouth open in a silent scream. I cling tight to him as it crashes over me, my pussy clenching at him wildly as he continues to pump into me. I come down gasping, my skin feeling feverish.

I’m not ready when he pulls out and sits back.

“Jean?” I blink at him, my mind still fuzzy. “What are you–”

“Calm down. I’m not done.”

Before I can ask what he means, he flips me onto my stomach.

“Jean, what–”

He grabs my hips and forces me onto my knees. I gasp at the feeling of cool air across my still-quivering pussy.

“Put your cheek on the pillow, Becks,” he tells me gently, his fingers trailing down my back.

I don’t have a second to respond before he’s pulling my cheeks apart and delving his hand into my dripping folds.

“Jean, what?”

“I’ve been thinking about his ass since you mooned me with it earlier,” he grunts lowering his lips to one of my cheeks.

“You have?”

“I want to come while looking at it.”

God. That’s hot.

My raw pussy squeezes, and a surge of wet begins trickling down my thighs.

“Hurry, baby.”

He moves instantly, one hand on my hip as the other handles his engorged dick. I can’t see it, but I can feel just how thick and heavy he is, so I know. He pushes in roughly this time and instantly begins pounding between my legs.

“Oh God!” I gasp into the pillow as he leans over me, his chest hitting my back.

I feel his hot abs against my ass, and I whimper. His hand comes around to my chest and begins tugging and kneading my breasts. Another orgasm begins building instantly. I barely have a chance to breathe before it starts to overpower me.

“Jean, I’m about to come,” I choke grabbing fistfuls of the sheets as his body rocks mine against the mattress.

“Again?” he grunts.

“Yeah.”

It’s going to be bigger than the last one. I can already tell. Hell, it might kill me.

“Just give me…a second.”

He grabs both my hips and holds me still as he begins rutting into me. He’s going so fast I can’t stop it. I glance over my shoulder at him, his face twisted with determination as his giant cock disappears inside me over and over. I can feel his balls slapping against my pussy lips.

Oh God. It’s happening.

“Jean–”

“Now!”

He roars over me, and I throw my head back as I come again. The feeling of Jean coming inside me makes it worse. Or better. My spasming pussy coated with his hot wet… I moan as he continues to jerk inside me. He falls over me, his chin resting on my shoulder until my arms give out. It lasts so long I’m afraid it won’t end. When it slowly begins to dissipate, I’m panting desperately, trying to catch my breath.

Jean kisses my shoulder and sits back, easing out of me gently before pulling me into his arms and collapsing onto the bed. We lay like that, the only sound our rapid breathing. Finally, he nuzzles his face in my shoulder and lets out a soft purr.

“Fuck, I missed you,” he murmurs.

“Same,” I whisper. “I hate when you’re working so much.”

“It won’t be forever.”

I nod and sit up slowly, wincing at the twinge between my legs.

“Let me get you a rag.”

“Bath,” I gasp shaking my head. “I need a hot bath.”

“What?” he frowns. “Why?”

“I’m going to be sore,” I explain. “I can already feel it.”

“Shit. I didn’t mean to hurt you–”

“Calm down. I’m fine,” I assure him, pushing my hair off my neck. “It’s just been a while since you’ve been so rough.”

“Becca…”

“You should do it more often,” I add.

He stares at me in surprise, and I suppress a giggle.

“You like that?” he grins slowly, raising an eyebrow.

“I like…you,” I tell him. “So, yes. I like that.”

He climbs off the bed and glances at the bathroom, tilting his head.

“What?”

“I was just wondering…do you think we can both fit in that tub?”

I blink at him, and feel a sharp throb cut through the dull ache between my legs.

“We can try.”

I squeal as he scoops me up and curls me into his chest, lowering his forehead to mine.

“I love you, Rebecca Catalina.”

“I love you more, tiger.”

He lets out a low growl, demonstrating his namesake, and heads to the bathroom. He sets me down inside the door and turns on the faucet.

“Wait right here.”

He turns to leave, and I grab his arm. His very manly, muscly arm.

“Where are you going?”

“To shut off the X-box,” he says innocently. “Why?”

“Oh. No reason.”

“Okay…”

I sigh, but don’t offer an explanation, and he gives in and leaves. The truth is I thought he might be sneaking off to smoke a cigarette, but he’s been working really hard to quit, and I’m really proud of him. That said, if I make a big deal out of it, it makes him grumpy, so I’m trying to keep quiet.

When he comes back, he turns off the water and steps into the tub, putting himself at the back, before taking my hand as I step over the side. I exhale as I sink into the hot water. His arm hooks around my waist and pulls me back into his chest. I turn my cheek so it’s pressed against his pec and slide my hand over his forearm.

“You should tell your boss to let you have more nights off,” I murmur. “Your girlfriend needs you.”

“Haha.” He laughs dryly. “As if Roy Mustang cares I have a girlfriend.”

I blink and look up at him.

“Did you say ‘Roy?’”

“Yeah. He’s my boss. Why?”

“Nothing…” I shake my head, resting it back on his chest. “It’s just…probably a coincidence, I guess.”

“What’s a coincidence?”

“Riza’s new boyfriend’s name is Roy. That’s all.”

“Riza has a boyfriend? Since when?”

“Well, it happened very recently, actually,” I start. “You’ve been working so much I haven’t had time to catch you up.”

“Oh. I see.”

“Anyway, she’s only seen him a few times, and when they started out they were just casually hooking up, but now they’re dating.”

“Wow. That doesn’t really sound like Riza…”

“I know, right? I’m so proud of her.”

“Becca…”

“What?” I ask innocently, but he just shakes his head.

“Go on.”

“Right, well, she said he’s a great cook, and he likes dogs, which are both pros. Not to mention, the sex is incredible, apparently. Plus, she gets really flustered when she talks about him, so that’s definitely a good sign.”

“Aha.”

“Actually, if you have time this weekend, I suggested a double date.”

“What?” he frowns.

“I know you don’t like those, but you don’t understand, Jean.” I sit up in the tub and look at him. “I _have_ to meet this guy. I need to be sure he’s good for her. She really likes him. And I mean _really_.”

“It’s Riza, Rebecca. She can take care of herself.”

“I know that, but this is different. Riza has never been interested in anyone like this before. She’s never acted this way with any guy she’s ever dated. I want to make sure she’s not making a huge mistake.”

“Well, fuck. Now, I have to meet him, too.”

“Really? So, you’re okay with it?”

“Call Riza and set it up. I’ll be there.” He leans in and kisses my forehead. “But after a few drinks, if he checks out, we’re leaving and coming back here. I’m not spending all night with Riza and her man when I could be having more fun with you.”

“Aw. That’s sweet.”

“I’m thinking you should show me where you keep that toy you use when I’m gone,” he goes on, his voice deepening. “I have some ideas for it.”

I feel a blush spread across my cheeks, but I ignore it, climbing onto his lap instead.

“I’ll show you when we get out,” I murmur, looping my arms around his neck. “But for now…you’d better kiss me, Jean Havoc.”

He lets out a soft purr and brings his lips to mine. I instantly sigh into his mouth and relax into him. I jump at the feeling of something poking between my legs. Reaching down, I find him, hot and hard again, and I squeeze him in my palm.

“Ready to go again so soon?” I whisper against his lips, continuing to toy with him.

He grunts, shifting his hips.

“Don’t worry, tiger,” I murmur. “I’ll take care of you.”

He squeezes me tight in his arms, letting out a growl, and I gasp into his mouth as he starts kissing me again.

God. I’m glad he’s home.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just to keep things simple, Riza was adamantly against a double date, so it didn’t happen. However, coming up in the seventh chapter or so Havolina will find out there is only one Roy in this story.


End file.
